No Me Dejes
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Hermione tuvo un accidente y está muy grave. Harry Logrará hacer lo que el médico no puede?. Espero que les guste :D. Epílogo UP!.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, aquí vengo trayéndoles un nuevo Fic, espero que les guste!.

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y las Warner BROS, y si hago esto es por diversión…

**No Me Dejes**

-Muchas gracias por traerme! – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego bajarse del auto de su amiga; que fue un obsequio de sus padres por sus buenas calificaciones en la escuela.

-De nada. Nos vemos mañana! – respondió poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

-Aún no sé cómo es que hasta este momento no he podido decirle que la amo, he tenido tantas oportunidades para decírselo, pero siempre dejo que la oportunidad se me vaya; que el silencio reine en ese instante y aunque no es incómodo porque nuestras miradas se conectan, sería mucho mejor que le declare mi amor y que le pida ser mi novia - pensaba mientras se alistaba para dormir. Y se quedó dormido pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron, a los 11 años hasta ahora que tenían 27 años; no sin antes decidirse a declararle su amor al día siguiente.

* * *

-Buenos días! – dijo entrando sonriente a la oficina – qué raro que aún no llegue! – se dijo a sí mismo al percatarse de su ausencia – Disculpe, ha visto a Hermione? – le preguntó a la señorita que se encargaba de dar Informes en el Ministerio. 

-Cómo, no sabía? – preguntó apenada.

-Qué no sé? – volvió a preguntar alarmado.

-La Señorita Granger tuvo un accidente…

-Cómo que tuvo un accidente? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, así cómo lo escucha… - decía la señorita.

-Ella está bien?, es decir, se encuentra fuera de peligro?.

-No, lamentablemente no. Está en cuidados intensivos en el Hospital…

-En qué Hospital? – preguntó sintiendo que se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo.

-En el Hospital San José, pero debo decirle que no tiene muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Gracias. Debo ir a verla – dijo y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida del Ministerio – No, ella no puede morir, no así. Se va a recuperar-se decía tratando de darse ánimos – Señorita, buenos días, dónde queda cuidados intensivos? – preguntó a la primera persona que vio al llegar al Hospital.

-De frente, a la derecha – respondió la enfermera.

-Gracias – dijo corriendo por el pasillo.

-Señor, no puede entrar ahí!, está prohibido! – le advirtió otra enfermera.

-Necesito verla, por favor, déjeme entrar – pidió desesperado.

-No se puede. Sólo en casos extremos pueden entrar los familiares y la señorita Granger sólo tiene a sus padres, quiénes, por cierto, ya deben salir. Pobres deben estar devastados – dijo antes de entrar a la Sala para indicar a los padres de Hermione que ya era hora de que salgan.

-Sí, pero yo soy su mejor amigo, la conozco desde que teníamos 11 años. Por lo que más quiera en este mundo, déjeme verla – pidió suplicante.

-Lo siento, no puedo… - dijo entrando.

-Tú debes ser Harry – dijo la mamá de Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, que salía de la sala abrazada por su esposo y la enfermera entró nuevamente acompañada del doctor.

-Sí, señora. – pensó en preguntarle sobre el estado de Hermione, pero al ver las lágrimas se contuvo.

-Hermione siempre me habla de ti…

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó molesto el papá de Hermione.

-Yo vine porque recién hoy en la mañana, en el trabajo, me enteré, si me hubiera enterado antes, hubiera venido antes. Hermione es muy importante para mi, Señor Granger. – contestó sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba.

-Vete, no quiero que estés acá, por tu culpa mi hija está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte…

-Eso no es cierto, el que aquel hombre embriagado halla chocado con nuestra hija después de que lo dejó en su casa, no es su culpa. – con más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí, pero el auto de Hermione no estaba en dirección a nuestra casa, supongo que estaba regresando a la casa de este muchacho cuando ocurrió el accidente – dijo señalando a Harry.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, fue un accidente y aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, accidentes como este ocurren…

-Tienes razón… siento haberte tratado como lo hice, Harry.

-No se preocupe, señor. Lo entiendo… porque yo… - dijo, pero se detuvo al ver que el doctor salía con la enfermera detrás de él.

-Cómo sigue Hermione, doctor? – preguntó la mamá.

-Siento tener que decir esto, pero me temo que hay que prepararse para lo peor – al escuchar esto Harry sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, la mamá de Hermione se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, su esposo la abrazaba y de sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas.

-No puede ser, doctor, tiene que hacer algo para salvarla. – le dijo Harry desesperado y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el padre de Hermione.

-Lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo y se fue.

-Harry, por qué no entras a verla un momento?.

-Muchas gracias, señor – dijo entrando a la Sala de Cuidados Intensivos. Al verla ahí, echada, conectada a una infinidad de máquinas, sintió que sus ojos verdes se le llenaban de lágrimas que no demoraron en caer al que ver que los latidos del corazón de Hermione eran cada vez más débiles. Avanzó hacia la cama y con extremo cuidado tomó su mano – Hermione, por favor, lucha por tu vida, No Me Dejes sólo, por favor, no tú. – besó el dorso de su mano – Eres lo más importante para mi y si tú te vas, yo me moriré de pena… Pareciera que la vida se la ensañado conmigo, primero, se llevó a mis padres, luego a Sirius y ahora te quiere llevar a ti, que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Por qué no me lleva a mi y te deja a ti? Porque aunque nunca te lo dije antes, Te Amo, Hermione. Te Amo como nunca amé a nadie y como sé que nunca amaré a nadie, a nadie más que a ti. Por favor, hermosa, no te vayas, lucha; hazlo por ti, por tus papás, o por quién tú quieras, pero, por favor, no te vayas… - dijo y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas levantó su mirada para ver cómo iban sus latidos y se dio con la grata sorpresa de que estaban volviendo a su ritmo normal – Eso es, preciosa, yo sé que puedes! – dijo animándola sonriente aún mirando el aparato y la sintió mover ligeramente su mano, volvió a ver su rostro y notó que tenía un mejor semblante y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – Te Amo, Hermione.

-Yo también Te Amo, Harry – dijo abriendo los ojos con una voz débil, pero que a Harry le devolvió el alma al cuerpo y sus lágrimas tristes pasaran a ser lágrimas de felicidad y emoción.

-Gracias a Dios, Hermy!, gracias por no dejarme sólo y por favor, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. – dijo haciendo que las lágrimas cesaran y recibió una sonrisa por respuesta – Sé que no es el lugar, ni el momento indicado para preguntarte esto, pero… quieres ser mi novia?.

-Sí, Harry! – respondió sonriendo y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas que fueron rápidamente secadas por el pulgar de un Harry preocupado – Por si acaso no fueron de tristeza, sino de emoción así como las tuyas cuando abrí los ojos, y si no hubiera sido por estas vías, te las hubiera secado… - alcanzó a decir antes de sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, dando paso a un tierno y delicado beso.

-Bueno…, ahora será mejor que descanses, para que te recuperes por completo. – le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir a llamar al doctor para que la revise y se asegure de que todo estaba bien.

**Fin.**

Muchas gracias por leer!!!. Espero que les halla gustado. Por favor, déjenme Reviews para saber qué les pareció. Es probable que haga una pequeña continuación…

Saludos,

**Claudia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holitas!, acá les traigo la otra parte del Fic, había pensado en dejarlo como estaba, pero a pedido de algunas personas, lo continué.

Cabe decir que la primera parte del Fic ganó el primer puesto en Christmas Awards D.

Sin más, los dejo con el Fic.

**Epílogo**

-Hermione… - la llamó Harry.

-Sí, Amor? – respondió Hermione que estaba acostada en el pecho de Harry, quien acariciaba su cabello mientras veían una película a lo _muggle _acostados en su cama, como cada sábado en la tarde.

-Te Amo!!! – le dijo y besó su cabello.

-Y yo a ti!!! – dijo volteando a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes para luego besar sus labios.

-Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia? – preguntó al ver que Hermione sonreía plenamente - El día que te pedí matrimonio? – fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Sí. Hubieras visto tu cara. La verdad no entiendo porqué estabas tan nervioso- respondió aún sonriendo.

-Créeme que me asustó la idea de que tu papá se negara.

-El sabía que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, se dio cuenta de eso en el Hospital… - Harry sonrió apenado al recordar ése trágico, pero maravilloso día – Sabes que no fue tu culpa – le dijo al notar el gesto de su esposo – Ya sé que piensas que sí, porque si me lo hubieras dicho antes no me hubiera pasado eso, pero no fue tu culpa. Además estoy bien y sirvió de algo, no? – agregó volviendo a sonreír y Harry también sonrió – Y… aún si mi papá no hubiera querido que me case contigo, no me habría importado e igual lo hubiera hecho – y acarició, junto con Harry, su abultado vientre.

-Te Quiero Mucho, bebé!!! – dijo Harry y besó el vientre de su esposa.

-Yo también Te Quiero Mucho!!! – dijo Hermione.

-Qué pasa, Amor? – preguntó Harry alarmado al ver el gesto de dolor de Hermione.

-Harry, ya viene. Estoy en trabajo de parto – dijo agitada.

-Eh.. está bien, vamos al Hospital – dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse para llevarla al auto e ir al Hospital San José, no sin antes coger el maletín que Hermione había preparado con mucho cariño – Está en trabajo de parto – dijo a la primera persona que vio cuando llegaron.

-Póngala en la camilla – respondió el doctor y Harry hizo lo que le pidieron.

Después de dos largas y angustiosas horas, Hermione dio a luz a una hermosa y saludable bebé.

-Ya la viste? – preguntó feliz a su esposo.

-Sí, Amor, es hermosa!!!.

-Ajá, tiene el color de tu pelo.

-Y sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos – dijo antes de darle un beso.

-Qué nombre le pondremos?... yo había pensado en Harmy…

-Uhmmm… Harmy, me gusta!. Lo que tú digas, Amor – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Bien…, entonces bésame como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, por favor – pidió y Harry no se hizo de rogar.

-Te Amo, Hermy!!! – dijo entre besos.

-Yo también Te Amo, Harry!!! – dijo y una enfermera entró a la habitación con una cunita. Harry tomó en brazos a la bebé y se giró hacia Hermione.

-Gracias por darme una bebé tan hermosa – le dijo y besó a su hija en la frente – Pero, más que nada, Gracias por no dejarme – y besó a una sonriente Hermione que dijo un sincero _De nada, Amor._

_** Fin.**_

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!!!. Espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, se acepta todo tipo Review's, es decir, alguna duda, aclaración, queja, felicitación, consejo, etc, etc.

Saludos,

** Claudia.**


End file.
